Harukimi
by Clow reed1
Summary: InuixKaidoh, Yaoi, Basado en un jdrama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, Primer Inui de los musicales Cap 7 SUBIDO!... ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

**Suspiro, miro el frontis de la casa que requería sus servicios como profesor particular, solo se escuchaban risas y a televisión; toco el timbre, espero.**

**Una gota escapo por su cabeza, la dueña de casa a carcajada limpia lo recibió indicándole pasar con la mano, Inui no pudo parar de sorprenderse con la familia que le había tocado**

"**Ponte cómodo..." la madre se sentó continuando su programa cómico, el chico miro al padre sentado en una silla vibradora, el hermano... cocinando, por que se dio cuenta? La gran llama que atrajo su atención**

"**Ano, quien es Kaoru?" pregunto en un minuto que la señora lo miro**

"**A comer..." como si no existiera la madre, el padre y el chico se sentaron en la mesa comenzando a comer, con otra señal de mano le indicaron sentarse con ellos. Con timidez se sentó, ni siquiera pudo comer observando a las otras tres personas sentados a su lado.**

"**Quien es Kaoru" volvió a preguntar esperando esta vez algo afirmativo**

"**Tienes que llamarlo por teléfono... no sale de su habitación"**

**O sea que tendría quehacer las clases a través del teléfono, se levanto de la mesa pidiendo el permiso respectivo, sintió a la señora gritarle a Kaoru y el sonido del teléfono, lo tomo descolgándolo.**

"**Moshi moshi..."**

"**Fshhh"**

**Miro el teléfono por un momento, volviendo a colocarlo en su oído**

"**Gusto en conocerte, Kaoru" le dijeron que las condiciones que encontraría pero no esperaba que fuera tan literal**

"**comencemos... Etto... libro 3... página..." Un poco incomodo con la situación dejo el teléfono en su posición con manos libres para comunicarse con su estudiante.**

"**Sensei... es el libro 1, página 9..." se escucho la voz de Kaoru por el teléfono... o parte de ella debido al ruido del living, Inui se sonrojo en vano intentando buscar el dichoso libro entre los demás y otro tanto le tomo encontrar la página... aun le molestaba el ruido.. y ya cansado de ello tmo los libros y el teléfono saliendo al recibidor.**

"**Aquí no hay tanto ruido... bien... en que quedamos? Ah! Libro 1... donde quedo"**

**Y así el profesor Inui Sadaharu comenzaba sus clases particulares, su primer trabajo, y sus primeros problemas ya que su alumno no edra del tipo de personas con las cuales se pudieses tener largas conversaciones.**

"**Tome... para su viaje de vuelta" La madre de Kaoru le dejo una bandeja con algo de comida**

"**Domo..."**

"**Cuidese!" Se despidió la madre de Kaoru con una gran sonrisa**

**Inui se inclino a modo de despedida, regresando a casa, debía preparar la clase del día siguiente. Cómodamente instalado en la mesa con su calefactor, no sintió llegar a Renji hasta que lo tuvo encima besándolo.**

"**Renji... estoy.. prepa..." el otro chico no lo dejo emitir alguna otra palabra mas atrapándolo con su propio cuerpo, a riesgo de que los otros chicos que habitaban el departamento llegaran a pesar de ya estar acostumbrados a las demostraciones de afecto entre Renji e Inui**

"**AAAAAH! YA DEJEN DE HACER ESO!---" Kirihara abrió la puerta entrando al living, encontrándose con la escena diaria de amor entre sus compañeros, esta vez, Renji encima de Inui quien ya carecía de su camisa y quizás parte de sus pantalones por que ambos se encontraban debajo de la frazada**

"**Ok, ok, tendré que irme a estudiar a la casa de Sanada-san... si siguen en eso.."**

**El gran puchero de Kirihara logro que Renji soltara a Inui, quien suspiro arreglándose y continuando su anterior trabajo, en ese momento llego el otro integrante de la casa, el menor de ellos pero el que quizás menos se sorprendía con sus compañeros**

"**Kirihara?"**

"**Que?" lo miro el otro chico al sentir su nombre**

"**Mada mada dane" sonrío Ryoma acomodando su gorra, esa era su hora acostumbrara de llegar luego de su entrenamiento de tenis, por su cuenta había decidido vivir solo y como ya conocía a Inui por ser vecino cuando mas pequeño, cuando le pregunto si podía vivir con el, el mayor no tuvo mayor objeción... sabía que Ryoma era reservado para todo tipo de cosas, incluso cuando lo descubrió en las cosas que a Kirihara le toco presenciar.**

**Así los cuatro habitantes del pequeño departamento volvieron a sus quehaceres aunque Renji permaneció al lado de Inui**

"**Que pasa Renji?" Inui debió dejar pendiente un poco su trabajo, mirando al oto chico**

"**Estas bastante entusiasmado con tu nuevo empleo..." **

"**Es un desafió... el chico al que le enseño no sale de su habitación" Inui se sentó acomodando sus cosas en la mesa para tener una mejor perspectiva de su pareja**

"**Celoso?" Sonrío Inui arreglando sus lentes**

"**Para nada, seria paranoico estar celoso de un niño que puede tener la edad de Ryoma-kun"**

"**Puede ser... de hecho creo que tiene la edad de nuestro ochibi..."**

**Sin mucho problema Inui saco el papel donde describía a su alumno, obviamente sin la foto que debería acompañarlo, cosa que despertó un poco la desconfianza de Renji... **

"**Sadaharu?"**

"**Hmm?" le dedico una mirada de reojo a Renji mientras guardaba sus cuadernos, hasta que sintió un suave abrazo "Te echo de menos, porque tenias que trabajar, yo puedo mantenerlos.."**

"**Sabes que no iba a permitir eso, además si Ryoma puede trabajar porque yo no?"**

"**Por que eres mi pareja y ya"**

**Inui levanto una ceja ante la estoica respuesta, bueno Renji era así y así mismo se había enamorado de el, aunque ese sentimiento de pajarito enjaulado siempre molestase en su relacion**

"**Ryoma?" unas manos abrazaban el pequeño cuerpo mientras una voz intentaba atraer la atención del chico**

"**Akaya... olvídalo, mañana tengo turno y no quiero transnochar..."**

"**Nadie dice que Transnocharas..."**

**Kirihara abrazo con cuidado al otro chico, desde que había llegado, destinados a compartir habitación lo cual junto con sus personalidades los llevaron desde no soportarse hasta la pasión mas descontrolada un día en que sus peleas llegaron al extremo, comenzando así una extraña y obsesiva relación**

"**A... ka...ya… no" sin mucho éxito Ryoma intentaba alejar al otro chico de su cuerpo**

"**Solo me llamas Akaya cuando te enojas..." Kirihara sonrió malvadamente, sin poder evitarlo mas Ryoma sintió como el otro chico comenzaba a estimularlo suavemente tapando sus gemidos con un beso mas apasionado que el estimulo de las manos de Kirihara.**

"**Algún día nos descubrirán" le sonrió Kirihara a Ryoma mientras abrazaba a su ochibi quien dormía luego de su demostración de amor nocturna.**

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, segundo día, Inui se encontraba de nuevo en el frontis de la casa Kaidoh ahora mas preparado y menos nervioso por que ya sabía lo que acontecía en aquella casa y ellos también se encontraban mas preparados para recibir al profesor.

"Supongo que aquí estará mas cómodo y tranquilo, sensei..."

"Gracias" Inui sonrío dejando sus cuadernos y libros en la mesa, sonó el teléfono, contesto.

"Buenos días Kaoru-kun" puso el teléfono en la base aplicando el manos libres.

"Buenos días sensei..."

"Bien, comencemos con la lección 2 página 4"

Al parecer todo iría tranquilamente en ese día y podría aprovechar de quedar algo mas adelantado ya que su alumno había resultado bastante mas perceptivo y aplicado; así al faltar 30 minutos de terminar las clases Inui dio por terminada esta comenzando una conversación de cosas triviales, intentando conocer porque el chico no asistía regularmente a la escuela, pero fue la madre de Kaoru quien le oriento en lo que quería saber.

"Es muy poco sociable y mas que la gente no lo entendía.. además los niños suelen ser muy crueles.."

"Es verdad" tomando un tranquilo sorbo de té junto a la madre de Kaoru, Inui comprendía un poco mas la vida del chico.

"Gracias por todo, vendré mañana entonces..."

La señora sonríe amigablemente despidiéndose de Inui.

"Renji?" el profesor se sorprendió al encontrar a su novio frente a la casa en la que daba clases mientras unos ojos lo observaban desde lo alto.

"Acaso no puedo venir por ti?"

"No es eso, solo me sorprende un poco ya que tu no sueles..."

"... tomarme este tipo de detalles, se que no soy la perspectiva perfecta del novio ideal"

"Lo se, pero creo que no te viene mal de ves en cuando" Inui sonrío tomándole la mano a Renji quien lo acerco besándolo con pasión.

Una cortina se cerro bruscamente ante aquella escena.

"Y como van las clases?... aun no conoces a tu alumno misterio?"

"No, vamos recien en la segunda clase como se te ocurre... además... su problema es algo mas complicado"

"Ni que tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa"

"Solo un problema de personalidad"

"A su edad? Hmm tal vez solo tiene miedo al mundo"

"Con la familia que tiene... probablemente"

"Hay que comprar algo para cenar"

"Hoy le toca a Ryoma..."

"Cuanto te apuesto que no comprara nada... vi a Kirihara esperándolo afuera de su trabajo"

Inui se sorprendió con aquel detalle en el relato de Renji, así que los pronósticos de su pareja no estaban tan errados y ambos chicos tenían algo escondido... como responsable por Ryoma se sintió en la obligación de hablar sobre ello.

Y como Renji lo predijo, Ryoma llego sin comida junto a Kirihara... así que no pudieron evitar el interrogatorio de Inui.

"Desde cuando?" Inui levanto la ceja

"No nos pueden mentir mas, a veces se escuchaban sus gemidos.."  
"RENJI! Eso no viene al caso, porque no nos dijeron nada"

"Inui, lo que hagamos o dejemos de ha..."  
"SUPONGO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO CON GENTE A LA QUE PUEDO LLAMAR ADULTO A PESAR DE QUE SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS!!!" La mano de Inui se dejo caer pesadamente en la mesa moviendo alguno de los objetos que ahí se encontraban, Ryoma solo ajusto su gorra tapando sus ojos.

"Cuando pensaban decirnos?" Renji se atrevió a preguntar dejando que Inui calmara un poco su temperamento, eran pocas las veces que el chico de lentes se enojaba como ahora, pero desde que Ryoma había llegado a casa su nivel de responsabilidad para con el era como si fuera su propio hijo.

"No se porque arman tanto alboroto, Inui, no estoy obligando a Ryoma por si te interesa saberlo solo.."

"Ni siquiera saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro..." Inui suspiro al sentir la mano de Renji en su hombro, si, había sobre actuado un poco las cosas, a veces esa parte paternal de él se hacía muy fuerte para controlarla...

"Que su relación no le haga olvidarse de sus deberes..." Renji miro mas en especial a Ryoma, encargado de la comida para esa noche. Ambos chicos asintieron retirándose a su habitación.

"Se te paso un poco la mano, Sadaharu"

"Lo siento"

"No crees que Kirihara sea una buena influencia para Ryoma, por eso tu enojo?" Justo en el clavo, solo como Renji solía hacerlo mostró a un Inui incomodo con la pregunta.

Por mientras en la habitación compartida entre Ryoma y Kirihara amos chicos pensaban en la conversación con Inui y Renji... bueno mas Akaya que el otro chico pues para Ryoma todo le daba casi lo mismo.

"Deberías considerar la opinión de Inui, mal que mal es como tu hermano mayor..."

"Nadie dijo que no lo respete como persona y hasta lo considero un hermano mayor... pero estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera"

"Eres todo un caso sabias?"

"Pero aun así te enamoraste de mi..." Ryoma alzo una ceja de manera divertida

"Yo? Enamorado de ti? JA!"

La cara de Ryoma hizo que la sonrisa de Kirihara se borrara y muy pasada la noche Renji pasaba a la cocina notando un bulto llamado Kirihara Akaya en el living

'Se habrá peleado con Ryoma?'

Encogiéndose de hombros Renji volvió a su cuarto con un vaso de leche.

Continuara...

Notas: siento la espera, tengo bastante escrito de este fic pero el hecho de pasarlo en limpio a veces el tiempo no es el que uno quisiera... espero que les este gustando...


	3. Chapter 3

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avanzando como viento en popa las clases del profesor Inui y la vida normal de los habitantes del departamento, el chico de lentes se iba interiorizando en la vida de su alumno, aun sin conocerlo cara a cara.

Uno de los días en los cuales dejaban sus minutos para hablar de cosas sin importancia comenzó a abrir algo mas que la curiosidad... algo que no le terminaría de agradar a Renji y lo que les causaría la primera gran pelea.

"Te noto cada vez mas preocupado por ese chico, cualquiera diria que dejaste de molestar a Ryoma por ese chico"

"Creo que a Ryoma hay que dejarlo ser, si es feliz con Kirihara bien.. ya no puedo hacer nada contra ello"

"Oooh estas madurando... o te esta gustando ese chico?"

"Renji.. hace cuanto que no me haces una escena de celos?"

El silencio de Inui hizo a Renji comenzar sus sospechas... generalmente los silencios de su pareja eran motivo de preocupación...

"Hemos avanzado mucho en estos últimos días. Pero hay algo que un nos queda pendiente" Inui sonrío escribiendo algo en un papel, miro hacia la puerta.

"Que cosa, sensei?" del otro lado de la puerta Kaoru miraba su cuaderno no tomando en cuenta la materia allí escrita.

"Es solo un pequeño detalle si no te molesta" Acercándose a la puerta paso por debajo de ella el papel que tenía en sus manos, el cual contenía para sorpresa de Kaoru, el número de celular de su sensei y el mail provocando inesperadamente un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

Acaso su profesor comenzaba a significar algo mas que un simple tutor?

Aunque estaba consciente que Inui tenía pareja y que al parecer las cosas no iban a cambiar.

El mensaje que venia junto con la nota le dio un poco de fuerza para creer que podía salir de allí.

'Quiero conocer al chico detrás de la puerta y saber que no estoy equivocado...'

Comenzó otra semana bajo la tutela de Inui, la madre de Kaoru comenzaba a notar los pequeños cambios en su hijo mas el interés fuera de lo estrictamente académico, suspiro resignada a que lo mas probable fuese que su hijo no llegase a casarse nunca.

"Mama?"

"Si Kaoru?" la señora le sonrió llevándose la bandeja de su comida

"Tal vez vuelva a la escuela..." comento sin mirarla

"Hazlo cuando te sientas listo... no te presionaremos"

"Fshh"

La madre de Kaoru sonríe cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, había hecho bien en contratar aquel profesor para el...

Por otro lado, Inui comía un helado sentado en el parque, disfrutando un poco los último rayos del sol dejando volar su mente hacía una casa en particular... y una persona en especial... suspiro llegando a una asquerosa conclusión

Aunque debía estar 100 seguro.

El sonido de su celular lo volvió a la realidad, una fiesta en el bar de Kawamura a las 9... vio su reloj... las 7... bien tendría 2 horas para arreglarse un poco y llamar a Renji.

"Así que fiesta yay!!" Un chibi Kirihara corría por el living del pequeño departamento, a su lado Renji lo miraba junto con Ryoma que se arreglo la gorra.

"Si no fuera porque Sadaharu dijo que podían ir no los llevo..."

"Discriminas porque somos mas pequeños.."

"Si pero eso no les impide andar haciendo cosa de grandes"

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron poniéndose en marcha para la fiesta, juntándose en la estación mas cercana al bar a las 8:45

"Oh... veo que se produjeron bastante" Inui sonrío al grupo que recién llegaba

"Pasen!" Kawamura Takashi, dueño del restaurant de sushi les sonrío invitándolos a pasar.

"A por que es la fiesta?" Ryoma pregunto pudiendo pecar de maleducado

"Takashi-kun paso a ser el dueño del restaurant ya que su padre dejo de trabajar"

"El ya esta bastante cansado y preferí encargarme yo del negocio"

"Aja, hace cuando son amigos con Inui?"

"Desde la secundaria en el club de tenis..."

Renji hizo un puchero, con lo celoso que era le extraño no conocer a ese amigo y mas si era de la secundaria, intentó por todos los medios sacarse cualquier cosa que su cerebro estuviese generando en ese momento.

Inui levanto la ceja mirando a Renji fijamente... ya que estaba frente a el...

'No es posible que los celos se lo esten comiendo de esta manera' Inui suspiro para si, sabía que al final esos celos serían los que provocarían el termino de la relación.

Si es que no estaba corrompiéndola ya.

La mini fiesta transcurrió mas tranquilamente, llegaron un par de amigos mas de Kawamura y entre los 8 presentes congeniaron bastante bien que hasta Ryoma hablo un poco mas de la cuenta ayudado por los vasos de alcohol que disfrazado como Jugo que Kirihara le fue dando de a poco.

Ya avanzada la noche algunos aún seguían la conversación y fue en ese momento que a Inui se le ocurrió una idea o mas bien un juego, tenía la impresión que Kaoru aún permanecía despierto.

Así como sus datos, sus corazonadas eran bastante fiables y a la hora que llego su mensaje el chico seguía despierto... pensando en su senpai.

Continuara..

Notas: hanyan! Que idea se le habrá ocurrido a Inui?... léanlo en el próximo cap!... saldré de vacaciones... así que puede que actualice mas rápido esta vez


	4. Chapter 4

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Adivina quien soy?' El mensaje venía acompañado de 5 fotos con un respectivo número.

"Fsh... que mierda se le ocurrió" Con una media sonrisa Kaoru veía las fotos, el nº1 no le parecía un prototipo que tenía de Inui, hasta le parecía un poco menor que él, el nº2... tenía una cara demasiado amable como para tener el tipo de voz de su profesor... así que también fue descartado.

Viendo al nº3 y su expresión de seriedad dudo un poco, parecía el tipo de persona con voz ronca... pero no lo imaginaba en una situación relajada como las que tenían al final de clases... con mas dudas que las anteriores la desecho.

Solo quedaban dos fotos... los nervios comenzaron a crecer junto con las dudas por las fotos anteriores.

"Mas me vale tener buena percepción..." suspiro tomando con mas fuerza su celular para observar las dos fotos que quedaban.

La nº4 lo dejo casi sin habla, probablemente si lo conociera en persona diría que es la persona mas amable que podría llegar a conocer en toda su vida, el ángel de Oishi era algo que no podía esconder.

Solo quedaba la nº5...

El corazón de Kaoru salto de manera sorpresiva

Se enojo un poco por no poder ver los ojos del chico, eran algo que podía decir mucho de las personas...

Aprendió lo que era una corazonada al sentir que esa foto era la correcta.

Mando la respuesta esperando reacción la cual llego pero no de la manera esperada

Inui tampoco pensaba darse a conocer de buenas a primeras a un alumno al cual no conocía.

Ya en el departamento mirando el techo pensó que tal vez su fijación por él era solo fruto de la curiosidad y que cuando lo conociera en persona sería todo.

DE todas maneras albergaba algo en su corazón que tal vez no fuese del gusto popular... y menos de Renji.

Domingo... un día en que nadie hace nada, Inui salió a correr para despejar su mente, Renji lo había empapelado en preguntas de todos los chicos con los que había compartido en la fiesta, algo que los había llevado a otra discusión en la que Inui prefirió salir a correr.

Kirihara se levanto viendo que Renji permanecía acostado viendo T.V, comprendió por el silencio del chico que había peleado con Inui... de nuevo y se atrevió a emitir su opinión.

"Lo vas a perder"

"Lo se"

"Entonces por que sigues con eso?, quieres alejarlo de ti?"

"Puede ser... Inui esta mas interesado de lo que cree en ese chico"

"No será por el hecho de que no lo conoce?"

"No, son mis celos lo que están matando lo que siente por mi"

Akaya suspiro, nunca iba a entender el comportamiento de Renji y por que estaba alejando a Inui si profesaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por el.

Mientras tanto Inui miraba el cielo recostado sobre el pasto del parque

Y Kaoru miraba la ventana pensando en su profesor particular.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra semana mas comenzaba, cada vez quedaba menos para terminar las clases y Kaoru aun pensaba en la foto nº 5 como la identidad de sus sensei provocando que estuviese distraído en clases.

"Kaoru?" Inui ya se había cansado de llamar al chico y pensando que la habría ocurrido algo golpeaba la puerta con insistencia, lo cual termino por despertar a Kaoru asustado que su profesor descubriese que la puerta no tenia seguro, se apoyo en ella.

"Lo siento sensei... ando algo distraído"

"Has dormido bien? Estas comiendo a tus horas?"

"Si... son solo tonteras"

EL corazón de Inui salto inexplicablemente al escuchar la voz de su Alumno tan cerca... mas de lo que nunca habían estado, notando que sus mejillas se encontraban mas enrojecidas de lo normal

"Sensei?" Esta vez Kaoru quiso jugarse una carta algo arriesgada, pero podía sentir la respiración de Inui tan cerca... los nervios lo estaban matando a la vez de prevenirlo de abrir esa puerta y conocer a la persona que le había devuelto la confianza en al mundo.

"Dime?"

"Tiene novio verdad?" Le dolía pronunciar aquella palabra pero ya sentía la suficiente confianza como para preguntar por Renji y ver si aun podía hacer algo al respecto.

"Mas o menos... en realidad... no estamos pasando un buen periodo" Apoyado en la puerta sentado en el suelo Inui se preguntaba porque le decía eso a Kaoru, tanta confianza le había generado? Sonrío y continuo

"En realidad sus celos son algo con lo que me estoy cansando de pelear..."

"Entonces no le tiene confianza?"

"Creo que no va por ese lado.."

"Ah.."

"Bueno, creo que podemos dar por terminada la clase de hoy, mañana es San Valentín"

"Si desea tomarse el día libre..."

"No, solo pensaba en voz alta..."  
"Dudo que su novio sea de cocinar chocolates"

"No lo es.." Sonrió Inui

"Que tenga buenas noches Sensei"

Kaoru apego mas su cuerpo a la puerta, era lamentable la situación... pero sus impulsos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para romper la barrera tanto física como sicológica que significaba la puerta de su habitación.

"Buenas noches para ti tambien"

Inui se puso de pie arreglando sus cosas, mañana sería un día común y corriente para el, como bien lo había dicho Kaoru, Renji no era de lo que hacían chocolates... tal vez comprarlos, en fin, ya sería otro día... aunque ese día fuese San Valentín

Continuara!

Notas: queda poquito XD, irónicamente si hubiese actualizado antes habría coincidido con San Valentín y no tenia calculado... De Harukimi tengo mucho en su cuaderno solo hay que pasarlo en limpio, y me queda poquito para terminarlo... espero que lo sigan leyendo a pesar de lo floja que soy para actualizar.

Ore sama no bigi ni yoi na!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El ambiente en las calles y tiendas en un día como un 14 de febrero era toda una tortura para alguien soltero, entonces porque Inui a pesar de estar en pareja no podía sentir el mismo jubilo que la mayoría de la población? En realidad nunca sintió que el día de los enamorados fuese es especial ya que Renji nunca se lo había hecho sentir así.

Llego a la casa de los Kaidoh como siempre, le sonrío a la madre de Kaoru y subió para comenzar la clase.

"No se le vaya ocurrir irse sin despedirse que le tengo un sorpresa"

Inui se sonrojo terminando de acomodar sus libros mientras la madre de su alumno bajaba al primer piso con tal de dejar un ambiente tranquilo para el estudio.

Sonó el teléfono, Inui contesto, miro hacía la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa.

"Kaoru-kun?"  
"Si?"  
"Felicitaciones" El profesor sonrío, aunque siguiesen hablando por teléfono lo significativo que era el que Kaoru tuviese la puerta de su recamara abierta era un gran paso.

Y así continuaron su clase como siempre, Inui con una sensación de estar avanzando en hacer que Kaoru comenzara a creer nuevamente en la gente.

Y Kaoru sintiendo cada vez cosas mas raras por su profesor pero sin hacerse mas ilusiones que las que ya se había hecho considerando el estado civil de su sensei.

No creía poder cambiar la situación.

-----------------

"Bien, terminamos la clase por hoy..."  
"Sensei?"  
"Dime?"  
"A que se debieron las fotos del otro día?"  
"Ah.. solo un juego que se me ocurrió, te molesto?"  
"No, solo pensé que es injusto no saber si acerté o no"  
"Y no crees que también es injusto que haga mis clases sin conocer a mi alumno?"

Kaoru se sonrojo mucho con la pregunta considerando que tenía razón, pero no se sentía del todo listo para salir al mundo...

Con la clase dada por terminada Inui tomo sus cosas bajando luego de despedirse de su alumno.

"Sensei" no se vaya!! Recuerde que le tengo un regalo" La mamá de Kaoru le tomo del brazo arrastrándolo a la cocina para entregarle una caja de bombones.  
"Los hice yo misma así que espero que le gusten" Sonrió la señora.  
"Gracias" Sonrío Inui agradecido tomando la caja, recordó que tenía que juntarse con Renji, quien según el le tendría una sorpresa...

'Será por la fecha?' Inui se encogió de hombros abrigándose para salir y dirigirse a la cafetería que Renji le dijo que sería el lugar de encuentro.

Se asomo para ver si Renji se encontraba pero al no verlo decidió sentarse en una de las mesas de afuera pidiendo un chocolate caliente mientras esperaba... miro la caja de bombones regalados por la mana de Kaoru, concluyo que no merecía la pena compartir su regalo.

"Kaoru?" La madre del chico se asomo constatando que aún realizaba algunos deberes que le había dejado el profesor.  
"Te traje bombones..."  
"Gracias"  
"Te los dejare aquí en la mesa, no te quedes mucho rato estudiando" la madre deja los bombones, sonriéndole a su hijo... antes de salir voltea a mirarlo.  
"Kaoru?..."  
"Dime?" El chico dirige su mirada a su madre.  
"Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides"

Kaoru abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa, desde que había decidido no salir mas de su habitación su madre lo había apoyado a su manera pero nunca le había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca.

Y pensando en ello siguió su tarea comiendo los bombones de su madre.

"Adivina quien soy" Renji llego silenciosamente detrás de Inui tapándole los ojos robándose el último bombón.  
"No vengas con eso, llegaste media hora tarde... y devuélveme mi bombón"  
"Vaya... te enojo mas que te robara el bombón que mi atraso"  
"Me los regalaron a mi"  
"Así que tu alumno misterio por fin dio la cara?"

Inui noto el sarcasmo en el tono de Renji dejando el tema hasta ahí, cosa que obviamente alguien como Renji no pretendía dejar pasar.

"Así que lo conociste?"  
"No pensarás hacerme un escándalo aquí?" Inui se levanto de su silla entrando al café, pagar su chocolate y volver con Renji.

"INUI!!!" Renji lo tomo por el brazo deteniéndolo, el chico de lentes se sorprendió bastante por el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido considerando su relación y al llegar a la casa continuaron su 'discusión'

"No contestaste mi pregunta" Renji lo miro fijamente  
"No, no lo he conocido aún, tranquilo?"

Un suspiro salió de Renji, derrotado se dejo caer en el suelo, ante la mirada preocupada de Inui.

"Renji... por que no me dices de una buena vez que te pasa?"  
"Eso debería preguntártelo a tu... he visto como ese niño ha entrado en tu vida como si nada... dejándome de amar"  
"Como dices eso... yo te quiero"  
"Pero no me amas... y ahí esta la diferencia"  
"Como puedes decir eso"

El castaño tomo por sorpresa a su pareja colocándose encima de él, besándolo con pasión, con ello iba a hacerle comprender a Inui la razón por la que su amor ya no era tal.

Renji se detuvo constatando lo que mas temía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ves lo que te digo?" El castaño se alejo de Inui mirándolo fijamente, por la expresión del chico (que aún veía a pesar de llevar lentes) sabía que por fin se había dado cuenta de su realidad.

"No tienes que decirme nada... a pesar de todo.. seguimos siendo amigos o no?"  
"Eres todo un caso... sigues amándome o me equivoco?"  
"Si... pero creo que debo corregir algo de mi antes de pensar en olvidarte, me iré de viaje mañana"

Inui no puede mas que sorprenderse, suspira sin poder hacer mas que ver a la persona frente a él, su novio por 4 años y algo mas... ahora convertido en quizás solo una persona especial para él.

Agradeció por un momento que ni Ryoma ni Kirihara se encontraran, Tal vez ellos supieran mas que hasta el propio Inui y cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron de aún encontrarlos conversando al lado de una botella de vino fuera en el balcón del pequeño departamento... ambos chicos saben de la partida de Renji así que prefieren dejarlos compartir sus últimas horas juntos.

"Así que esa era tu sorpresa?" Inui terminaba su vaso de vino.  
"Si y mas te vale que no me hagas arrepentirme"  
"Por que lo dices?"  
"Porque lo preferiste a él, que ni siquiera le conoces la cara, además de llevar un par de meses de conocerlo..."  
"No lo digas de esa manera... me haces sonar superficial... solo.. paso"  
"Si... lo se"

Tanto Inui como Renji suspiraron, por la hora sería mas conveniente que se fuesen a dormir, mañana iría a despedir a la persona mas importante durante la mayor parte de su vida, cerraba un capitulo para arriesgarse a abrir otro.

Ni siquiera había analizado las probabilidades de que funcionara y eso era algo raro en él... vaya como van cambiando las personas.

---------------------------

"Sensei?" Kaoru llamo la atención de su profesor al notar que estaba mas distraído que de costumbre.  
"Dime Kaoru?"  
"Le pasa algo?"  
"Mas o menos, luego de la clase tengo que despedir a Renji, se va de viaje"  
"Si?" Pretendió no sonar muy alegre con la noticia ni tampoco saber si habían terminado su relación  
"Creo que ya no nos amábamos como antes"  
"Eso pasa verdad?"  
"Si... experiencias... ya te enamoraras"

Kaoru guardo silencio ante aquel comentario, miro de reojo a su sensei, por como había dispuesto las cosas en su cuarto él podía verlo y confirmar que era la foto que había mantenido en su celular junto con todos los mensajes que de cuando en vez se enviaban con su profesor.

Dando por terminada la clase, Kaoru se atrevió a dar un tipo de información que podía pecar de ser poco importante.

"En dos semanas mas es mi cumpleaños..."  
"Si?"  
"Hmm"  
"Lo recordare... pero no se que día es, por lo demás nos queda algo de tiempo antes de terminar nuestras clases"

Ante esa sentencia, ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar mas palabras y un incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos... de nuevo. Hasta que sonó la alarma de mensajes en el celular de Inui; con un pequeño pero importante dato.

"Ya es hora de irme... nos vemos mañana Kaoru..."  
"Si, nos vemos mañana... sensei"

--------------------------

Esta vez luego de retirarse de su clase en la casa de Kaoru había decidido no llevar su bicicleta ya que luego debía ir al aeropuerto, así que camino hasta la estación de autobús para tomar el que se dirigía allí. Aprovecho de pensar y repasar lo que había pasado en todos estos meses, como una persona le hizo cambiar su forma de ver las cosas... y recapacitar sus sentimientos en cuanto a las personas a su alrededor.

Para cuando llego al aeropuerto Ryoma y Kirihara se encontraban junto con Renji esperando que saliera su vuelo.

"Siento la tardanza..."  
"Es la primera vez que llegas tarde a un cita..." Sonrió Renji  
"Para que veas que siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

"Creo que ellos siempre han tenido su raro idioma, no crees?" Kirihara le susurro a Ryoma viendo la conversación entablada por los dos mayores  
"hm" El menor solo arreglo su gorra en señal de afirmación.

"Bueno, ya están anunciando que debo embarcar..."

Inui y Renji se miraron fijamente por algunos minutos, que mas podían decirse en un momento como ese?; luego Kirihara rompió el silencio despidiéndose de Renji, Ryoma solo lo miro y sonrió a lo que el mayor respondió de igual manera; nunca se habían comunicado mucho entre ellos pero de todas maneras había cierto respeto mutuo

"A veces las despedidas son mas difícil de lo que quisiéramos, ne Inui-senpai?" Ryoma miro a su compañero de departamento y amigo, el no era de los que hablaban mucho pero siendo uno de los testigos de la relación entre Renji e Inui sabía perfectamente cuan complicado estaba el chico de lentes

"Si... mas cuando todo lo que pensabas que era tu sustento emocional te dice que renuncia al puesto"  
"Bien que almorzamos?" Akaya rompió la conversación, no le gustaban mucho los ambientes serios, y ver a su novio conversando tan seriamente a pesar de tener solo 13 años lo ponía algo desesperado.  
"Quien vota por un sushi en el bar Kawamura?" Inui rompió el ambiente de seriedad  
"YO!" Ambos chicos respondieron al unísono sonrojándose también juntos

Continuara...

Notas: - uuuuhhhh ya queda mas poco de lo que quedaba!... ahora que Renji ya no esta y se acerca el cumpleaños de Kaoru, podran verse las caras de una buena vez?


	7. Chapter 7

**Harukimi**

**InuixKaidoh**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: Este fic esta basado en un j-drama protagonizado por Aoyama Sota, el primer Inui de los musicales... - todo romanticon pero adore su actuación...**

**Yo quiero uno como el... XD**

**Agradezco a todos los que leyeron el fic, - pues que aquí les va el último Cáp...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dos semanas... el tiempo pasa a veces mas rápido de lo que uno espera o quisiera y Renji mandaba su primer mensaje desde donde estaba, lo cual Inui desconocía por propia petición del mismo. Por lo menos se encontraba bien.

Por otro lado la mente de Inui pensaba en un buen regalo para Kaoru y en el tiempo que faltaba para terminar sus clases... que coincidía con la fecha de cumpleaños del menor.

'A lo menos decirle lo que siento?... arriesgarme'

Inui miro al cielo desde su departamento como se le había hecho costumbre, planeando la pequeña sorpresa para su alumno.

Pero primero, debía aplanar un poco el camino con Kaoru, encontraba buen tiempo para indagar lo que había sucedido con el chico para que no quisiese salir de su habitación.

Pero no contó con que Kaoru no quisiese interiorizar en ese tema aún.

Y al terminar la clase de ese día se fue pensando en que pudo haber echado a perder la posibilidad de conocerlo en persona... para esa fecha en especial.

Por primera vez ni todos sus estudios ni sus datos podían ayudarlo, lo único que le quedaba era ocupar... su corazón...

No es como si nunca lo hubiese ocupado pero rara vez se dejaba llevar por el y le daba miedo el hasta donde podría llegar si le permitía tomar el control de sus actos.

Así fue como a una semana del cumpleaños de Kaoru comenzó su proceso de Humanización... como puso en su cuaderno para que no se le olvidara y que cada vez que lo abriera le recordara que por el bien de sus sentimientos y los de su alumno, debía poner en orden lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel chico... tratando de saber en el camino si existía la posibilidad de ser correspondido; con el montón de situaciones anteriores, le daba una sensación de seguridad.

Fue en uno de esos días de ponerse a pensar mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de su cuarto la cual le dio un plan que poner en marcha como regalo de cumpleaños para Kaoru.

Solo esperaba que el chico hiciera su parte del plan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Te veo algo mas pensativo que siempre, te pasa algo Kaoru?" La madre del chico comenzaba a preocuparse mas por su hijo, pensó que las clases le harían comenzar a sentir curiosidad por el mundo de afuera, pero al contrario... Kaoru parecía cada vez mas ensimismado mirando su celular o la nada...

"No, solo pienso que cada vez queda menos para mi cumpleaños... y que ya no puedo seguir siendo un niño escondiéndome del mundo"

"Como van las clases con Inui-sensei?" Una sonrisa de madre que Kaoru no pudo observar, un sonrojo que Kaoru no supo que fue visto al nombrar a su sensei le dio a entender a la madre que las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensó, sabía que su hijo tenía un interés por su profesor, no podía reprocharle eso si es lo que a Kaoru lo estaba haciendo feliz... y con ganas de salir al mundo...

"Bien... creo que el próximo año me tomare las cosas con calma... y tal vez valla a clases... Inui-sensei me comento que esta postulando a un cupo en una escuela..."

"Te entusiasmaría ir en la misma escuela?, porque no es seguro que le asignen una clase con tan solo entrar"

"Por lo menos no me sentiría tan solo"

"Por algo se empieza"

"Si..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mañana es el gran día, no? Kaoru?" Inui miraba su cuaderno mientras pensaba en el ejercicio que estaban desarrollando, ya tenia todo planeado e iba a empezar a jugarse su carta al final de esta clase... su última clase.

"Hm..." Desde cuando ese simple ejercicio le costaba mas?, sería por ser la última clase?

"Supongo que no tienes ningún panorama aparte de pasarlo con tu familia..."

"Si, Mamá cocina una torta junto con mi hermano... una fiesta sencilla"

"Entonces no les importara que haya planeado algo en especial?"

El ejercicio en su cuaderno ya era tema olvidado cuando escucho esa frase de su sensei, su curiosidad comenzó a trabajar a todo lo que daba por intentar saber a que cosa en especial se estaba refiriendo.

"Mañana lo sabrás... ahora creo que ese ejercicio se esta poniendo pesado de resolver..."

"Si, es una ejercicio sin sentido de la cordura..." Kaoru cerro su cuaderno viendo el reloj, tres minutos... antes de que sus clases particulares dieran termino... escucho un suspiro y cosas moviéndose, supuso que Inui comenzaba también a guardar sus cosas.

"Sensei... quería agradecerle... la paciencia que ha tenido conmigo... y..." A pesar de que Inui solo podía ver parte del cuerpo de Kaoru notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras... que ganas de darle los ánimos necesarios para que se atreviera a salir de su encierro, pero a la vez el también necesitaba un empujoncito para salir de su tipo de encierro

Un sonido característico de mensaje de texto en el celular de Kaoru lo hizo sonrojarse sin que Inui lo viera

_Daijobu... confía en mi y saldremos de nuestros temores... _

La última frase antes de dar por terminada sus clases particulares... otro mensaje de texto al que Kaoru no pudo dar credito

_Mañana a las 3 en el parque cerca de tu casa... te espero para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños..._

_Te quiero_

En el mismo instante que Kaoru leía el mensaje Inui ya se encontraba en el primer piso de la casa despidiéndose su la madre del menor, el impulso de correr nació en las piernas de Kaoru... solo que llego hasta el marco de la puerta de su cuarto apretando los puños por no poderlas controlar y terminar de bajar esas escaleras... lanzarse a los brazos de su sensei comprendiendo que ese sentimiento era reciproco y que por fin lo entendía necesitando compartirlo con la persona culpable de ello.

Sereno sus pensamientos... volviendo a cerrar la puerta de su habitación observándola, su gran muro por meses apoyo su espalda en el sentándose en el suelo, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje... abrazo sus rodillas sollozando por sentirse tan cobarde de no saber que hacer en un momento como este.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin el día esperado, Inui miro el reloj antes de ponerse en marcha y preparar las cosas... era una carta riesgosa la que se estaba jugando, pero sentía que las cosas al final terminarían para bien.

Solo esperaba que sus presentimientos no le fallaran, considerando que nunca les había hecho caso.

"Kaoru?" La madre del chico entro a la habitación, como siempre oscura de su hijo, encontrándolo sentado en su cama abrazado a sus rodillas mirando su celular.

"Inui-sensei me... cito en el parque... a las 3... el... me quiere..."

"Y tu?... lo quieres también?"

"No estas enojada? Ambos somos hombres"

"Eres feliz con ese sentimiento?"

Kaoru miro a su madre, y a los ojos de ella... el chico había encontrado una respuesta hacía mucho, solo faltaba que alguien le dijera que no fuera estúpido y que tomara la oportunidad y el cariño que Inui le estaba entregando.

"Entonces no hay mas que hablar... deberías vestirte... son casi las 3, hoy hace algo mas de frio que de costumbre"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía un completo cursi, mirando el arreglo que tenia, un cartel de feliz cumpleaños y dos vasos plásticos unidos por un cordel... un teléfono artesanal...

Se acerco a uno de los extremos del teléfono, mirando el vaso... una manera artesanal de simbolizar la relación que había creado con Kaoru, cuando la alarma de mensajes sonó logrando que el corazón de Inui saltara.

_Lo siento sensei... yo... _

Inui suspiro, después de todo no había podido lograr que Kaoru saliera de su casa... cerro su celular y casi por juego coloco el vaso en su oído...

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar por el que alguien tomaba aire con fuerza... volteo su vista al otro extremo del teléfono para encontrar a Kaoru del otro lado...

"perdón por la tardanza" se dejo escuchar por el vaso que Inui tenia cerca del oído, por primera vez ambos se estaban viendo frente a frente... a los ojos...

"Okaeri... Feliz cumpleaños..." Sonrió Inui sin dejar de mirarlo

Fin!

Notas: por fin debería haberle puesto, siento la demora pero ando medio bloqueada con las ideas... el stress laboral XP pero quedo lindo o no?...


End file.
